murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Pendrick
|mention = |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = Sally Pendrick, ex-wife Minerva Fairchild, sweetheart, presumably ended Svetlana, sweetheart, imprisoned Ashme, assistant and thief |job = }} James Pendrick is a wealthy inventor who lives in Toronto. He is at first believed to be a criminal mastermind. However, it's soon proven he's simply a clever man who gets fooled by an even cleverer woman. Biography Little is known of his childhood or family. As brilliant an inventor as he is, Pendrick suffers from claustrophobia (ep 905). Appearance Pendrick had just completed the Pendrick Building, which he designed. He and his wife held a gathering to display Bathsheba at Her Bath by Rembrandt. The painting was stolen as it was being taken to storage. The painting was recovered, but William Murdoch was suspicious the Pendrick was somehow involved in the complicated theft. Murdoch has received a letter from Mrs. Pendrick. Mr. Pendrick has invited doctors and scientists from all over the city to a Eugenics meeting. As Mr. Pendrick's guest, Mr. H.G. Wells comes up to make his speech, a dog brings in a severed hand which then ends the meeting. Mr. Pendrick finds out from the detective that the severed hand was that of Linus Malling, Mr. Pendrick becomes annoyed that Murdoch suspects that he killed Linus. Before Murdoch leaves the Pendrick house, Mrs. Pendrick personally invites him to the rescheduled Eugenic's meeting. At the rescheduled meeting, Mr. Pendrick is seen several times but does not having a speaking part in the scene. Murdoch confronts Pendrick the very next day and tells James he does not like his point of view on Eugenics, but Mr. Pendrick tells Murdoch that he will report Murdoch to his superiors if the detective threatens him again. He returns again that same day to the Pendricks' house, a pollen sample was recovered from Linus' nose and the pollen in his mucus was from the rare Phantom orchid, coincidentally Mr. Pendrick has that flower in his house. Mr. Pendrick is fed up with Murdoch returning and accusing him, and Murdoch has him brought down to the station house for questioning. Mr. Pendrick said that he and Linus had disagreements on Eugenics and that led to Mr. Malling handing in his resignation, that is why he was at Mr. Pendrick's house before the meeting. After that, Mr. Pendrick is relived from suspicion, because Murdoch and Brackenreid realize that beating someone to death is for a personal reason, not some argument over science. A photo of Sally Pendrick in bed with another man is discovered during the murder investigation of a young girl named Abigail Tunstall. James Pendrick asks him what "fiendish crime" brings Detective Murdoch to his house. Since his last encounter with Murdoch, Pendrick was on the verge of financial ruin, until he got wind of a contest held by a Samuel Mortimer, who was promising a million dollars to the first man who could attain controlled flight with a 100 pound load before July 1st. With financial backing of a man named Reginald Gleason, Pendrick constructed his flying machine, the Pendrick Arrow, creating two versions, the test craft and the actual machine. His assistant Matthews was assigned to remotely pilot the test craft but sometime afterwards went missing. Murdoch soon turned up with the test craft's wireless receiver and accused Pendrick of recklessly testing above Toronto, resulting in an innocent man's death. Pendrick denies that he nor Matthews would do something so reckless and informs Murdoch that he had just discovered a wire tap, indicating that someone was spying on. Soon after, the barn's alarm bell rang and the two men were tranquilized by Canadian agents, who stole the Pendrick Arrow. Pendrick was later kidnapped by American agents, led by Allen Clegg, who held the pseudonym of Gleason, to question on how to fly the Arrow which they stole from the Canadians, as only Pendrick knew how to operate the tilters to make it turn. Pendrick deduced that Clegg had Matthews killed and refused to cooperate, so Clegg dislocated his left shoulder. Luckily for Pendrick, Murdoch managed to rescue him and they made for Canada on the Arrow. Approaching Niagara Falls, the aircraft started to lose altitude, as Pendrick did not account for two passengers. He proceeded to drain their fuel to lighten their load. Upon landing safely in Canadian territory, their relief is short-lived, as Mortimer, or more accurately, Agent Terrence Meyers, showed up to take possession of the Arrow. Refusing to let his invention be used as a weapon, Pendrick pushes it into the water, where it goes over the falls. He was spared retaliation, as Murdoch reasons to Meyers that Pendrick technically destroyed his own property. Defeated, Meyers spitefully tells Pendrick that he betrayed his country. After Meyers left, Murdoch asks Pendrick why he would give up his place in history. He answers that everyone has only one life and boasts that they both know that he was the first man to fly. Murdoch corrects that technically it was him. 24 Hours Til Doomsday Excitable Chap Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Nine Category:Inventors Category:Season Ten